Meet & Beat
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: A direct sequel of "Meet & Kiss". Haku is planning to confess his feeling to Zabuza. How would he fare knowing he has a rival? Read to find out! HakuXZabuza. Rated T.


**Here it is! Please read "Meet & Kiss" before this one. It would help a lot as well as satisfy any reading appetite. **

**Meet & Beat**

 **oooOOOooo**

Today marked the fourth year since I met Zabuza. We were best of friends as we would spend practically every day together. Even when he found out that I was a boy, like him, he did not distance himself. It made me warm inside to witness something so astonishing. He called me 'cute' and took my first kiss yet, he did not take it back. In fact ever since that day, I prided myself into looking stunning. I would take great care of my hair along with my skin, limbs and most of all, face.

My parents took notice of my attention to look more feminine. I was pleased to know that they accepted whatever appearance I took and supported my decision. Although it seemed that everything was going my way, it did not. Like anything else in life, I had obstacles to overcome. My main concern was a girl named Kagura. Despite the ill temperament she possessed, she was the number one most popular girl in school. She also held substantial influence in the school as her family donated the most toward the school. It only got worse when I heard through a reliable source that she had a crush on Zabuza Momochi. In other words, my best friend as well as the keeper of my heart Zabuza. Using the anniversary of our meeting, I planned to confront him about my feelings.

I prepared weeks ahead as I planned out what to wear and where we would meet up. He didn't exactly live next door, rather the other side of town. We decided to meet up at some midpoint between our houses. I made sure to avoid any meat that week along with conserving any money I earned through performing chores around the house. The day before today, I arrived to a beauty salon where I had my nails done along with my hair. During the midst of the session, the lady was kind enough to comment on my look. I didn't mind when she confused me for a girl since I would get that a lot because of my appearance. Everything was set as I picked a dress that extended to my ankles. Despite the light layered snow in the ground, it didn't snow and the temperature was not cold. Instead, it was moderate to the inhabitants of the land as I put on my heels. I told myself that it would only be an hour at most before we would go to either one of our houses. When I left, I prayed to any one up in that sky that my soon-to-be confession would result with a success.

As I walked, I noticed the amount of stares from everyone I came across. I didn't let it get to me because I knew that to Zabuza, I was cute. He was not disgusted by how I presented myself. Before I could arrive at the rendezvous point, I came across a blockade. It was Kagura's friends that stood before me, stopping me from meeting Zabuza.

"Oh, Haku…don't you look splendid." Celine said. She was Kagura's best friend.

"I'm in a hurry." I said as I tried to pass them though they blocked my way out.

"Well, here's the thing…our friend Kagura is currently meeting with Zabuza. She's going to confess her feelings for him and we need you to stay put for a little bit longer." She said as the other two girls latched themselves to me. They took hold of both of my arms as Celine smiled. "Don't worry. Knowing Kagura, it shouldn't be long before we spot them walking together while holding hands."

Her words frightened me as I struggled to free myself. The girls only tightened their grip around me. My mind was playing tricks on me as I began to imagine Zabuza with Kagura together. Their happiness sapped me of whatever energy I had as my struggle ceased. My legs then collapsed as my knees hit the ground.

"Oh, does Haku finally see the light? They are destined to be toge-"

I took advantage of the fact that the girls loosened their grip around my arms when I dropped down. I burst through and punched Celine in the face before running ahead. I would not accept such a reality as Zabuza belonged only to me. The moment he kissed me all those years ago, did he seal his fate with me. I continued running. No amount of pain on my feet would tell me otherwise as I continued to break down the heels I wore. I was close to where we were supposed to meet. I simply needed to pass a wooden fence and enter the empty lot.

"I like you! Would you please go out with me!" I heard the familiar voice. It was from Kagura as I peeked through a small hole. She stood before Zabuza and had a flimsy dress as well. I waited to hear what he would say before intruding. There was no way he was going to accept. I knew the type of person he liked. Me!

"You're cute." Zabuza said as my heart skipped a beat. He actually said that, to Kagura of all people. He was supposed to have said that to me, but instead he said it to Kagura. _No…No!_ I ran, but not before bumping into a garage can. I needed to be anywhere but there.

The snow began to fall as I escaped to my safe place. The cold air got the best of me as I struggled to catch my breath. My speed decreased dramatically until what once used to be a set of long strides, turned into a sluggish walk. I slowly walked the rest of the way until I arrived at the park. Good, it was vacant as I walked over to take a seat on the swings. It was then that I realized that my heels strap broke for both of them. I must have lost them in the run because I walked barefoot to the swings. I could see scratches on both my feet. My knees was slightly scraped with thin lines of blood seeping out and my dress was torn. Everything was ruined. I lost. I lost Zabuza.

I didn't seem to mind the cold as the snow numbed my feet along with the rest of my body. It mattered not as everything I did up until now was for naught. The snow continued to fall as I stared at nothing but the bruises I had on my feet.

"Haku!"

Someone called out to me though I mostly tuned them out. It must have been Celine and her friends. She must be pretty angry with me after I punched her. Who knew what she would do to me but now, I didn't care. I heard them running until they stood right before me. They latched their hands on my shoulders as I waited for whatever punishment I would be receiving. Instead, I was embraced.

"You idiot!" It was Zabuza. He was embracing me before pulling back. "Look at you…you're a mess." He said. I remembered what he said to Kagura as I tried to separate myself from him.

"Let me go!"

"What is wrong with you? Haku!" He tugged at me back and forth. Every sound that left his mouth caused my eyes to water up. Why couldn't he understand the pain he was causing me by being there?

"You should go back to Kagura!" After I spoke that line, I broke down. I couldn't believe that I, too, was saying the same thing as everyone else.

As I tried to run away, I slipped and fell down. After that, everything became black. Darkness was all I could see as I waited and waited. Before I knew it, I woke up to find myself being carried on someone's back. I knew who it was as he gave me piggy-back rides under multiple occasions.

"You're awake. Good." Zabuza said. "Before you say anything else, I'm not dating Kagura."

"She confessed to you."

"That she did."

"You called her cute."

"That I did but I'm not dating her. I turned her down." He said as the tension I had magically disappeared. I calmed myself down as I rested my head on his broad shoulders. He took me home and as expected, my parents were away. He patched my injuries as he kissed each bandages he placed. My chest tightened by his gestures as my heart beat grew louder and louder. I had to close my eyes and hold my breath as he lifted my foot to apply rubbing alcohol. His face was too close and I feared that I may say something to ruin the moment.

"Haku…" His voice was enticing as I opened my eyes. He looked up as he held my foot. "You're beautiful." I couldn't do it no more. Any restraints I had disappeared as I grabbed his head and pulled him in. My lips found his as I poured out everything I had. My love, my warmth and my desire to him. Despite it being our fourth year knowing each other, today marked the second time we kissed. Just as the first, I felt his energy coursing through my veins. I needed more, as it wasn't enough to satisfy what I had built up through the years. I brought out my tongue and demanded entrance and before I knew it, I pushed him down on my mattress. My hands began to roam his chest under his shirt. Unlike my slender body, he had muscles that any boy his age would kill to have. He could easily be mistaken for as an adult by his physique.

He met my desire as he lowered the shoulder straps that held my dress to my body and pulled my dress down to my waist, exposing my chest. Our tongues were in constant battle as it happened. Everything he did, felt amazingly good. When he pulled away from the kiss to plants number of kisses down my neck, I moaned. In the past, I tried to imagine how it would feel being kiss by Zabuza. I quickly concluded that my fantasy could not compare to the real thing.

There was a spot on my shoulder that he focused on as he began to nibble at it. I couldn't hold it in as my voice let out a sound I didn't think possible. My toes clinched tightly, as did my fingers, as I tried to restore what ever control I had. Before I could fortify it, he pulled me down for another kiss. We went on for what seemed like forever. His fingers brushed through my hairs as my hands familiarized themselves with his torso. He marked me as his own by the bruise he left on my shoulder. The whole thing lasted a little before my parents arrived in the evening.

Before he left, he planted a quick kiss and said my name. God, I wanted to continued though I knew better. If he didn't stop when he did, we would have gone all the way already. It was too soon for the both of us. For now, I would take it one step at a time. As I took a bath late in the evening, I noticed the mark he left was still there. I smiled.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End**

 **Alright, I finished this quite nicely. Please let me know what you think!**

 _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
